Adolescente Enamorada, ¿Hay Algo Más Valioso? L
by Mikomi Chan94
Summary: Vivencias de una adolescente cuya única meta hasta el momento era cursar secundaria y estudiar una carrera de probecho. El amor no le tenía muy previsto en sus planes de futuro ya que nunca ha estado cerca de conseguir un amor puro y sincero.


**Capítulo 1 Kagome**

Es una refrescante mañana de otoño, hay hojas caídas por las calles, las farolas aun están encendidas en la gran ciudad de Tokio, ya que aun está oscuro, todo el mundo está en sus casas o en la calle resolviendo asuntos, pero me gustaría centrarme en una casa en especial, esa casa es el hogar de los Higurashi, en ella vive una joven de 14 años que dentro de unos días cumpliría sus 15 años, edad clave para una mujer, ya que, en esa edad, la mente se va desarrollando y se pasa de ser niña a jovencita .

El nombre de esa jovencita es Kagome, se lo pusieron por su abuela que actualmente no está entre nosotros pero era buena, sincera y tenía un gran valor de la justicia, como Kagome; sus amigos la aprecian por esas cualidades que ella posee, es algo que no se puede explicar con palabras corrientes, ya que, para averiguarlo, había que observarla detenidamente.

(En la habitación de Kagome):

Su habitación era preciosa, digno de una princesa, con paredes rosa claro, cortinas con puntillas, colcha bordada a punto de cruz…etc.

Al parecer, nuestra protagonista aun sigue dormida, hecha un ovillo entre las sabanas, en un profundo y maravilloso sueño.

(Sueño de Kagome):

Todo es oscuro, Kagome camina lenta y pausadamente observando detenidamente el lugar.

Kagome: ¿Donde estoy? ¿Hay alguien ahí?, me parece que me he perdido u.u

Voz extraña: Kagome, no te has perdido, estoy contigo, te he echado de menos (la abraza).

Kagome sin saber por qué también lo abraza, era una silueta masculina, de un joven que tendría mas o menos su edad, lo único que se le podía distinguir eran sus ojos dorados miel y su pelo largo y gris que parecía iluminado por la luz de las estrellas, su voz de terciopelo hace que ella se sienta a gusto a su lado, la tranquilizaba mucho saber que está con ella.

Tras largos minutos, el joven se separa a unos centímetros de distancia, están cara a cara mirándose a los ojos profunda y tiernamente, después el joven se acerca a su oído y la susurra algo que hizo que se pusiera roja y temblara como un flan, "Te amo", entonces la besó tiernamente y después se fue alejando de ella lentamente hasta perderse entre la oscuridad de ese lugar, Kagome no hizo nada para impedírselo, ella estaba inmóvil tras las palabras del joven misterioso al que no pudo reconocer su rostro, pero su mente no necesitaba esa información, el corazón sabia que era el hombre de sus sueños.

(Volviendo a la realidad):

Kagome se despierta sobresaltada e intrigada, se pregunta una y otra vez quien podría ser aquel joven, y si lo que soñó fue real o solo un sueño de color de rosa fruto de su imaginación. Después de pensar durante algunos instantes, mira hacia el reloj que estaba colocado en su mesita, al ver la hora que era se tira de la cama de un brinco y corre hacia su armario. Kagome es morena, pelo largo, ojos color café y tiene una figura que mochas modelos envidiarían. Kagome se viste rápidamente con el uniforme del colegio y baja a la cocina donde se encontraba su madre Naomi y su abuelo, se suponía que su hermano tendría que estar allí pero no lo encontró.

Kagome: mamá, ¿Dónde está Souta?

Naomi: Está en el jardín jugando con la pelota y con Bullo.

(Bullo es el gato)

Kagome, ya que no tenía tiempo de desayunar se va afuera y no ve a su hermano. Después se escucha un grito que proviene del pozo sagrado, que se sitúa al lado de su casa, ya que sus familiares están a cargo de un templo, un monumento sagrado y puro donde la gente iba a rezar.

Kagome, al oír semejante grito corre hacia el pozo, mas conocido como el pozo come-huesos, ya que antiguamente se tiraban ahí los huesos de los monstruos para que se purificasen.

El pozo está rodeado por una especie de "caseto" pequeño con una de esas puertas japonesas que se corren a la derecha i así se abren.

Kagome ve a su hermano cerca del pozo, algo salió del pozo…

_**-CONTINUARÁ-**_


End file.
